


other towns and cities

by buttface



Series: cabaletta [4]
Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Gaping, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Ex Sex, I guess I meant vers I don't know I'm old, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, POV Second Person, POV Second Person: Rom, Phone Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, canon-typical furries, miscellaneous butt stuff, not everyone has to be a switch but these two definitely are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttface/pseuds/buttface
Summary: Shuu☆zo's idea of a good birthday starts with a discreet brown box on Rom's doorstep.*Shuu keeps making excuses to come over, and you keep accepting them. Not often, neither of you has much free time to begin with and the band comes first for both of you, that’s one thing you can agree on. But it’s your new status quo, as much as you hate to admit it.This, however, is really pushing it.
Relationships: Rom/Shu Zo (Show By Rock!!)
Series: cabaletta [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688323
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	other towns and cities

**Author's Note:**

> As you may have guessed from the phone sex tag, most of the other tags are things that are discussed rather than things that actually happen, if that makes a difference to you.
> 
> Sorry not sorry this is turning into a whole slow burn second person POV *thing* and we're all just going to have to live with that

Shuu keeps making excuses to come over, and you keep accepting them. Not often, neither of you has much free time to begin with and the band comes first for both of you, that’s one thing you can agree on. But it’s your new status quo, as much as you hate to admit it. 

This, however, is really pushing it.

He gave you his private phone number after your third “once and never again”. You were enjoying not giving him the satisfaction of using it, but he hasn’t given you much of a choice. He picks up on the fifth ring with a cheery “Sparkling hello!”, by which point you’re good and furious. “You can’t get packages delivered to my place, Shuu. You don’t live here.”

“Why not?” Shuu says ambiguously.

This is his new game. He insinuates that you should get back together properly and you pretend you didn’t notice because you refuse to let him bait you into being the first to put it into words. You don’t know what his goal is. It feels just as likely that he wants another chance to break your heart as that he truly misses you. He had his chance to be with you, and you know which option he picked.

“I have people who open my mail for me, Rom, I couldn’t get something like that delivered to mine. Besides, I’m out on tour. Haven’t you even opened it?”

“Have _I_ opened _your_ mail. Don’t be stupid.”

“You should! Go on.” You can practically hear the look on his face. He’s probably wagging his ridiculous tail in anticipation.

You know you’re likely to regret opening it, but this will go on until you do, so you decide to cut to the chase and cut through the tape on the suspiciously plain brown box. “Ah. It’s… a butt plug?”

“A _tunnel_ plug, darling, it’s even better.”

“How do you know about these things? Didn’t you just tell me you can’t get this stuff delivered to you?”

“All right, so maybe you aren’t the only way I can discreetly get toys delivered, but you’re certainly the most fun way.”

“Shuu.” You rub your forehead. It’s been a long day.

“Don’t you want to know what it’s for?”

Ah, so it’s going to be _that_ kind of call.

You haven’t really ever done the phone sex thing. Back in those days all four of you were so in each other’s pockets that there was never really a time it was necessary. You were all so young and excited about your independence; if there was time to call, there was time to go over to each other’s place and no reason not to. If you had to wake up for work in the morning, Shuu probably had the same shift. The only thing you had to worry about was Adam and Eve inviting themselves over in the middle of fucking.

Shuu probably would have kept going even if they had, admittedly.

Well, whatever. You’ve got half an hour before you need to go anywhere, you might as well enjoy it, right? And at least this is an outlet that doesn’t involve spending days cleaning glitter out of your bed.

(How easy it is to let yourself fall back into old patterns, like the last few years never happened.)

“All right. Tell me.”

“I knew you’d see it my way. Take it out of the packaging for me. See how it’s like a plug but hollow? It holds you open. So you can feel nice and stuffed but still _available_.”

You pick it up gingerly, eyeing the opening. It’s sturdy but flexible, and surprisingly transparent. Against your better judgement you confirm that you can fit two fingers inside it quite comfortably. You aren’t quite in the mood yet to see what else fits in there, but you have a hunch. “It looks pretty big. You sure your skinny little ass can take something like this?”

“Hmmmmhmhm. I’ve been training myself up, you know. Now that I have someone to appreciate my hard work, I can’t let myself fall behind.”

“Training?”

“Oh yes. I bought myself a nice set of training plugs, too. I’m not a kid who has to shoplift lube anymore, after all, I deserve to enjoy myself. You’d be surprised how comfortable it is to wear a plug during a show once you get used to it.”

“You’re joking.”

“Fufufu. Who knows? Next time you see me on TV you’ll just have to wonder if my ass is secretly stuffed. If I’m all stretched out and ready and you’re the only one who knows it.”

“Pervert.”

“As if you didn’t already know that about me.” He makes a satisfied sigh. “But that one’s nicer. You can see allllll the way inside. I can show you just how much I can take now. I can show you _everything_.”

It’s the secrets of his mind, not his ass, that you’d really like to have a handle on. But you do appreciate something about just forcing Shuu to hold still, hold himself open and vulnerable under your eye, waiting for your approval. You could spread his legs, lift him up so you can see him better. Or just make him wait, presenting himself for you. Let him give you a secret, even if it’s one you don’t need.

You can hear him breathing heavily. He’s obviously into it, and you do like that: him, impatient and excited by the thought of you spreading his ass open and peering inside him. 

“So are you going to give me some warning when you’ll be showing up at my door for your package?”

“Oh, I already have one. That one’s for you, if you want. I think you’ll like it.”

This is what being with Shuu is like. He likes to switch you constantly back and forth between fucking and being fucked, always changing the atmosphere on you. You have to admit it’s good either way, and he’s always been accommodating when you’re in the particular mood for one or the other. But you can’t help suspecting what he really gets off on is keeping you on your toes.

That’s all right. You know how to keep up with him.

“Yeah? What makes you think I want something like that?”

“Oh please. Considering how many fingers I know you can take and still demand more? A big plug like that should be right up your alley. Though I’d be happy to oblige with a few fingers first to get you warmed up. Or after it’s in. That’s the beauty of it. Flexible options.”

Flexibility, huh? Yeah, that sounds like Shuu’s kind of thing. You flex your own fingers inside the plug and appreciate how it accommodates the motion, while still being stiff enough that it would hold you open quite effectively. Yeah, you could be talked into this.

“You seem to have spent a lot of time thinking about what I might want in my ass.”

“I’m an idol, Rom, all of my time is spent thinking of new ways to make my fans happy.”

You refuse to rise to that bait, though you do make a face. “Tell me more.”

“I could fill you up with-”

“If you say Galactic Cider, I’m hanging up.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I don’t shill for free.” He hums thoughtfully. “Though you might be onto something. Maybe it’d feel nice, all cold and bubbly inside you.”

You never really thought about that kind of thing. You don’t know what other people do in bed. Maybe you should have drowned your sorrows over Amatelast in someone else’s body, but it never seemed as appealing as another late night alone in a karaoke booth. 

You try to turn off the awareness that you’d be the one cleaning the sheets after that. It’s dirty talk, a fantasy, not a problem you have to solve. So you let yourself imagine it, yourself face down on dark sheets, ass up, held open for Shuu while he slowly trickles ice cold liquid inside you. You’d feel it running down your ass, the contrast between the chilled soda and your hot eager skin ensuring you feel every drop. Fizzing away but leaving you still empty when what you need is for Shuu to stop watching you and fill you up.

Shuu hears your unconscious groan and murmurs approvingly. “Good. I’ll keep that one in mind. I was _going_ to say, I’ll fill you up with lube so you’re nice and ready for me. But I’ll take my time. Maybe I’ll bring some more toys to fuck you open with. You probably still haven’t tried very many things, have you? You’re such a one hand and a tissue kind of guy.”

“I’ve got more important things to spend my time on than sex, Shuu.”

“I haven’t been doing my job, then. Oh, Rom. You’re going to sound so good when I get my hands on you again.”

You hope this doesn’t become a habit or you _are_ going to end up spending your time thinking about sex instead of all the things you have to do. You’ve nearly forgotten it was you who called him, and anyway it hardly counts when he essentially lured you into it. It’s working, though. Your cock is straining insistently in your boxers at Shuu’s promises, and there’s no way you’re going to be able to go to practice like this. 

It’s embarrassing letting him get you riled up like this, especially from far away. But it’s only jerking off, right? That’s normal. Letting him help you enjoy it doesn’t have to be so big a deal.

Shuu is now suspiciously silent, as if he could leer at you through a phone call.

“What have you gone quiet for?” you ask.

“Oh, I’m just listening for the sound of a fly zipper being pulled down.”

“Don’t get so full of yourself. Besides, my work slacks are button fly.” And you’re certainly palming yourself through them, thankful for the thin material. 

“Oho~. Good thing I have such good ears. You _are_ home alone, right?”

“Maybe I’m not. Maybe I’ve brought home a devastatingly handsome man from the bar and he’s going to fuck my brains out right now.”

“Oh good, you should put him on speaker.”

“And you. How many people are you making listen to your depraved mouth?”

“Why do you ask? Who would you like to have watch me jerk myself off to you?”

Nobody. You don’t want to share him, you want there to be something of him that belongs only to you, even now. Even though you avoid him in public, even though you pretend not to understand what he says to you. He’d probably love to have a stadium full of screaming fans watching him cum, spreading himself open up on the jumbotron in technicolor, but that’s his fantasy, not yours.

He must have heard your frustrated growl, because his voice turns low and soft. “Hey. It’s okay, I’m alone in my dressing room. No-one can hear me right now but you. I can’t be as loud as I might want, but it’s all yours.”

It makes you shiver. That’s the voice you remember, the one you miss. The one you usually have to imagine whispering in your ears when you do this. You bite your lip. You don’t want him to know that. 

In his dressing room. He must have a show tonight. Of course. It’s Tanabata, isn’t it? You’ve been doing so much overtime lately that you’ve lost track of the days. Trichronika always put on a big live concert for Tanabata. It fits with their whole brand, making wishes come true and all that. They’re probably taping it for Blu-Ray so they can sell it all over again.

And that means it’s his birthday, of course. Is sending you this box his present to himself? You should probably be mad about that.

“Now. Would you like to hear me, Rom?”

“Like you can even get your dick out from under all those clothes.”

“You’re well aware that I can.”

You are. At least these days he can afford fabric that won’t rip when he’s too enthusiastic pulling out his cock for you to suck. There’s no room for a spare needle and thread in those tight pants of his. He can’t still be sewing his outfits himself, can he? But he never liked to let anyone else dress him.

You hear him shuffling fabric and it drags a low moan from your throat.

“There’s lube in the box. Make sure you’re nice and loud for me.”

You’re sure he can hear the sound of you popping the cap on the bottle. Maybe he carefully picked out a brand with a cap instead of a pump, just so there would be a noise for him to hear. It’s the sort of thing he would think of. 

That’s fine. You can take this as an opportunity to learn to appreciate having an audience.

The bed doesn’t feel right for this. The wrong mood. The bed is languid and soft and you want quick and loud and hard and needy. You settle for leaning against a counter in your kitchen, edges digging into your back.

(Shuu made you pancakes here one lazy morning off. He made such a mess, but his smile when you licked the batter off his nose... No. Don’t think of that.)

Once you undo your belt your slacks fall to the floor with a satisfying thump that you’re sure is audible over the phone. You’ll have to pick them up and hang them properly before you go to band practice, but a few minutes puddled around your ankles won’t do them any harm. Your boxers quickly follow suit. 

The lube is nice and cool against sensitive skin and you give yourself plenty, enough that a simple pump of your cock makes a satisfyingly wet noise. Shuu gives you an appreciative “ _Oh_ ” in response, and you’re starting to see the appeal. You stroke yourself agonizingly slowly, shifting your grip to maximize the slick sound of it, and let out a long, low groan.

“Good,” murmurs Shuu in your ear. “Just like that.”

God, you could learn to like this.

“The only problem with that plug,” he adds conversationally after a moment of just _listening_ , “is that I’m not sure I can knot you with it in. It might not stretch enough for me. Maybe I’ll have to take it out again once you’re worked up so I can fuck you bare. It’ll be hard to bring myself to take my hands off you long enough for that, but it’d be worth it.”

You grunt involuntarily at that, shuddering upwards into your own hand. You wonder for a moment if you can finger yourself at the same time, since your fingers are already so well slicked up - but no, you need one hand to hold the phone. Prepping for the plug would take time you don’t have and kill the mood. So you just sink to your knees and spread your legs and _remember_ , pushing back against the drawers in frustration, trying to imagine a skinny, eager body there instead.

He sounds more wistful than aroused, to your frustration. “I could always just finish myself off with my hand and cum through the plug into your open ass, if you’d rather. That would be beautiful, too. But I want so badly to knot you again, Rom.”

You haven’t knotted since you started up … whatever this is. It takes time, time neither of you ever seems to have anymore. And you’re not ready for that level of vulnerability. He likes to keep you keyed up and on the edge for as much of the time that he’s in you as possible, and you certainly can’t complain about that. But there’s inevitably some point where you’re no longer thinking with your dick but still stuck naked in his arms, full of his cum, forced to just … _be_ with him. You aren’t sure you’re ready to trust him with that. 

But it’s just fantasy, right? You can just _imagine_ that it’s safe to let him have you like that. Listen a little less to the part of you that wishes you’d never let him in, a little more to the part of you that longs to drop to your knees for him like you were still teenagers. Just for a moment. 

(God, it feels so good though, just barely on this side of too much. Feeling him swelling inside you, knowing he’s too far gone and oversensitive, but still pumping agonizingly slow inside you, churning the cum he’s filled you with, teasing at the hole he’s now too big to fit back out through.)

“Would you like that, Rom? Someday?”

Someday. Someday’s noncommittal enough, isn’t it? 

You can hear the soft rustle of him pumping his cock, slow and steady, but his voice remains even. You hate it. How can you knock him off balance, make him need you?

“Yes,” you tell him, surprised by the huskiness of your own voice. You swallow and try again. “Yes. I want your knot in my ass. You know I can take it. I want to feel you cum so hard inside me you see stars. Don’t you dare stop fucking me until the knot subsides.”

“Oh,” he says softly. It’s a good start.

“You like my ass, don’t you, Shuu.”

“I love it.”

“I bet you missed it while you were gone.”

“Yes. So much.”

You feel like you’re tiptoeing too close to a cliff edge here, where the ground might slide away and reveal something neither of you wants out in the open, but you can hear him breathing hard with a sound almost like a whimper and you can’t stop yourself from chasing it. You tighten your fist a little around your cock and keep going.

“Tell me about it.”

“Rom. Hnngh.” You can’t hear the same wet sound from him that your lubed-up cock is making. He’s probably trying to jerk off discreetly, fully clothed apart from his dick out, beneath a table or something in case someone comes in. Because he couldn’t control himself once he started thinking of you. Good. That’s good. “You know I’ve always loved your body. I know you can take everything I have to give you, and that you’ll give me everything I need when it’s my turn.”

“Oh, you can count on that. I want to see you swallowing my cock while you’ve got your ass stuffed with that plug. I want to get you all fired up to take it.”

“I know. You’ve always been the only one who could keep up with me.”

Good. You’re still special to him. Just because you don’t want to feel the same way about him doesn’t mean you want him to let go of you.

“There should be one more thing in the box for you.”

You reluctantly let go of your dick long enough to rifle through the packing material, as loudly as possible while Shuu pants approvingly down the line. “Let me see … A cock ring?” 

“It makes you last longer. I want you to take your time while I’m in you.” 

“You think I can’t hold off on my own, huh?”

“I don’t intend to make it easy for you.” You can practically hear him biting his lip and smirking. You think of him biting _your_ lip instead. Biting the back of your neck. Just a little, just enough to trigger your instincts, make you arc your spine and push your hips back against his so you can take in as much of him as you possibly can. Not that you wouldn’t have done that anyway, but there’s something so primal about having your body move for him without having to ask your mind.

“When I’m knotted in you, I want you to be so hard that I’ll wish you could fuck me while I’m fucking you. I’ll keep you just on the edge of bursting and I’ll feel it all from inside you, my dear. You’ll have to cum eventually, of course, but we can take our time.”

Think of it, being hot hard swollen past your natural limits, Shuu lucid in his comedown guiding you through it. Shuu taking you to the edge and holding you there, solely for the joy of watching you. You always suspected he enjoyed sex more after he’d already spent himself, when he had nothing distracting him from making you feel good.

There’s bound to be sweat dripping down his face. He’s panting now, edged with a keening tone of desperation. You can hear him shuffling, skin on skin. Soon he’ll have to put on his makeup, if he hasn’t already, force a face and act as though all he’s thinking about is the show. As though he hasn’t had to hide his lingering knot in his tight pants. (You know he can, of course. You’ve seen him do it plenty of times.) There’s a satisfaction in that. He can’t get away from you any more than you can get away from him.

You’re getting closer, but you refuse to cum before he does. Just like the real thing, then. You never change, either of you. Years and years later you still enjoy each other’s reactions more than your own.

On a whim you take the plug out of the box. You’d never last through trying to insert it now, but you can still enjoy it from the other side. It’s lightly textured on the inside and you can feel it catching a little on your barbs, dragging through the thick lingering layer of lube as you fuck into it.

“I’m fucking the plug,” you inform him, breathing hard between words. “The same way I’m going to fuck you. The same way you’re going to fuck me.”

“Good,” he says, like he means it. “Enjoy it.”

You can feel the warmth of your hand through it, the give of the material as you grip it tighter. So maybe you will still be able to feel him through it when he’s wearing it. That’s good. It’s fun like this sometimes, with distance and gadgets between you, but if you’re going to have him you want to be able to feel him, to know he’s there.

“Shuu,” you growl, tension coiling in your belly but you aren’t letting go yet. You’ve held out through worse.

“I’m going to give you all of this, Rom,” he murmurs. His voice is always so beautiful at this point, low and desperate and needy and cracked and perfect. “I’ll give you everything. I’ll make you feel so good, over and over and…”

“Then cum,” and he does.

You have to bite your lip and squeeze yourself to stop from following him as soon as he starts. You want to listen to it first. It’s muffled; sounds like he’s had to put his fingers in his mouth to stop from making a noise loud enough to bring someone to check on him. You recognize the soft slurping as he sucks them in, and the low moan trapped in his throat behind it. He’s always loud, like he wants you to know what you’ve done to him. 

And you do. You’re proud.

“Rom, Rom, Rom,” hiccuping, beautiful, you can hear him biting down to stop from crying out louder. “Rom, please.”

You let go.

You don’t have to be quiet. You want to make him jealous of how freely you can enjoy your orgasm, here in the same old flat he knows so well. You roar, deep and throaty, like you’re daring him to stuff his cock in there to shut you up. It feels so long, like you’ve been pent up without realising, and you ride it out until you’re spent and thirsty and sticky.

You lean back against the counter, still breathing hard. You feel like a teenager again. Figures that he would bring that out in you. 

“Rom,” he murmurs, barely cutting through your afterglow haze. You have places you need to be, don’t you? You need to go. Just a moment longer.

“Hm?”

“Rom, what if we just fell asleep like that. Just once. Even if I’m still inside you. I’ll be right behind you, I’ll hold you close. Just for a little while. Just once. I’ll leave with the first light.”

You remember the sight of him asleep, peaceful and still, so unlike his waking self. Momentarily satisfied. Dreaming. With you.

What if. What if, what if. What's the worst that could happen? Once upon a time you didn't know the answer to that question. 

(You want to say yes though, don’t you? Even though he snores and steals the covers and his tail gets everywhere.)

“You need to go do your show. Don’t keep your tourists waiting.”

“I would never, you know that.”

Yes, you know. You could never compete with them.

“Hey. Shuu.”

“Hmmm?” His voice is soft and dreamy sweet. Your stomach does a melancholy somersault.

“Happy birthday,” you say, and hang up.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually know what happens if you put soda in your ass, it's probably fine but maybe don't take Shuu☆zo's word for it, he is a wizard and your mileage may vary


End file.
